The field of the invention is electrical equipment, in particular, electric lamp sockets usually used in twelve volt motor vehicle or other lighting or electrical systems. The particular sockets of interest are inserted in holes in the back or side walls of light assemblies on the vehicle. A light assembly usually comprises a chamber having a plastic lens that is sealed with a gasket. A gasket is fitted about the hole where a socket is inserted. The lamp and lamp end of the socket are inside the chamber and therefore protected against moisture and debris. The portion of the socket extending outside of the chamber, commonly referred to as the tower, provides support and connection means for the electric circuit leading to the lamp.
In locations where the tower is exposed to the elements it must also be sealed to prevent the ingress of moisture and debris. Otherwise the socket is subject to premature failure from moisture and corrosion. Some prior art sockets in common use are sealed with separate external boots through which the electric wires are inserted. In other sockets the openings for the wires are sealed with a potting compound. The booted tower construction normally contains additional mechanical contacts in the electric circuits where the wires are plugged into the tower. Such construction results in voltage drops in the circuits that are undesirable and should be minimized. The potted tower requires an expensive masking procedure during assembly to prevent the fluid potting compound from interfering with the operation of the flexible lamp contacts within the socket.